The diary
by Simple writer
Summary: These are diary entries about events that take place after the Spencer Estate incident.


**8/6/98**

_**Well its been a week and a half since the S.T.A.R.S. came back into the city. They held a press conference just a couple of days after their return. Their whole story was bogus. Chemical spill? Viral outbreak? Zombies? They must have been smoking some good crack. **_

_**Even so, it sucks that they had to be suspended. Man I wish I could be a S.T.A.R.S. member instead of working in a local market.**_

_**8/8/98**_

_**The killings have come to a halt. Not sure whether the S.T.A.R.S. are to blame or some other strange turn of events but all I know is that I can rest easy knowing my family is safe.**_

_**8/13/98**_

_**The manager has been acting strange lately. He came in late today, and boy! He was sweating like there was no tomorrow and he was scratching every inch of his body . I asked if he was okay and he yelled at me complaining, "Oh my god! Why won't it stop itching!" I said he should see a doctor. Then in a flash he calmed down and said that the itching had stopped. Weird.**_

_**My wife has been talking about moving. She said because of the killings that took place she felt like something else bad was going to happen. I told her not to worry and that everything was alright. She gave me a look and walked away.**_

_**8/15/98**_

_**We got several forklifts today. The manager said that we should keep up production and that 7 is better than 2. What the fuck kind of reason is that? Whatever there is no reason in arguing. I don't know if anyone else noticed but he looked sickly pale. I asked if he had seen a doctor and he said yes. I said "well?" he then said that the doctor didn't know what to prescribe.**_

_**My wife suggested that I buy a gun. She said that her feeling is getting worse and that we needed to prepare for the worst. Why me?**_

_**8/23/98**_

**_Couldn't find my damn journal all week! Okay something really fucked up is happening. I recently heard on the news that my boss was shot and killed! Apparently he was seen attacking a patrol officer. The cop said that no matter how many times he shot the guy, he "just wouldn't go down!" The patrol officer is now being treated at the hospital. I was so freaked out that I took my wifes __advice and bought a gun. I'm not good with specific models. I just took the guys word and bought the gun he recommended. _**

_**I just hope I don't resort to using this.**_

_**8/26/98**_

_**The cop in the hospital died of his wounds. Funny, on the news it said that they weren't life threatening but the man just stopped breathing. They mentioned he was infected with some unknown agent and his body just couldn't handle it anymore. They're holding his funeral now.**_

_**I was promoted to manager. I really can't say that this is the break that I have been looking for but it works. **_

**_8/30/98_**

_**Haven't had anything interesting to write these past few days. 3 people called in sick today. They reported having violent rashes and sweating, and occasionally nausea. Dammit we're already short on people without them people getting sick. **_

_**9/2/98**_

_**The 3 people who called in sick died yesterday. I can't believe this is happening. On top of that people have reported attacks by odd looking people. Most of them left with only minor scratches. Only one is dead. Several bite marks are found. This couldn't be repeat of last time. Could it?**_

_**9/4/98**_

_**My wife hasn't been too well lately. She didn't say whats wrong only that she felt under the weather. God I hope she doesn't have that weird disease thats been going around. I'm getting really worried. I keep my gun close by my side now. **_

_**Another person wound up dead. Some MO as the others. This is fucking nuts!**_

_**9/10/98**_

_**My little girl has fallen ill. My wife has taken a turn for the worse. More and more cases are popping up. We actually saw who were supposed to be dead attack local officers!**_

**_This is getting too dangerous. I gotta get out of this city. But with my wife and child ill. This is going __to be rather difficult._**

_**9/11/98**_

_**We had a couple of those things break into our store today. For the first time I've had to use my gun.**_

_**It was disgusting. Those things just wouldn't fall! Blood spurting from their legs and chest. I wasted a good 10 shots before they hit the floor dead.**_

_**We blocked each isle with the forklifts. Never thought those would come in handy. My wife, child and a couple of employees including myself are huddled in the back rooms. We've decided to use the market as a safe house. We have food and provisions to last us awhile.**_

_**9/15/98**_

_**More reports of attacks. The S.T.A.R.S. were right all along! If only we had listened back in July, all of this could have been avoided. **_

_**9/17/98**_

_**My wife is dead. She turned into one of those zombie freaks. Her last words were that she loved us. I had to take her down fast while my child wasn't looking. I am in tears even as I write this. I am ashamed of what I did. I hope that God can forgive me.**_

_**9/22/98**_

_**We're now sheltering the local law enforcement. At least 6 have taken refuge in the store. This crisis has gotten too far out of hand. Even the police can't stop it!**_

_**9/25/98**_

_**Another battle broke out today. We lost 3 people a couple injured including myself. Luckily they can't navigate past those forklifts. I got careless and one of the rotting freaks took a chunk out of my hand. I rushed over to where the first aid was and managed to patch the wound. But the damn thing hasn't clotted yet. Stings like a bitch.**_

_**9/28/98**_

_**I just shot my daughter earlier today. Like my wife she too became a zombie and attacked us. No one was hurt and I managed to take her out with one shot. My family is dead and I fear I'm next. **_

_**9/29/98**_

_**My condition is worsening. I'm sweaty and itchy all over. We lost 2 more people just a couple of hours a go. More and more of them just seem to come. Now they've overtaken the store managing to get past the lifts and now we've had to seal ourselves in the back room. There are only 6 of us now including 1 officer. **_

_**9/31/98**_

_**I can hear them all the time. I can no longer dream knowing that we're trapped here. I care no longer for death now in fact I almost welcome it. Everyone looks so good I can almost taste------no! **_

_**10/2/98**_

_**Cannt t-take anymre? Evrywon ded! Moost fight! (The rest is covered in blood)**_


End file.
